konikifandomcom-20200214-history
Reiss
(Reiss is under construction) Reiss' design and abilities are based off of the Homonculi from FMA Brotherhood. She has similar abilities such as Gluttony, Lust, Envy, and Greed, but she is not crazy indestructable such as "father". Appearance *Height: 5'7 *Classic "hour glass" shape *Athletic but not overly toned *Hair starts off orange at the roots and turns bright white at the tips. *Eyes change colors *Appears human, but is not human. No one knows what she is. Wears a somewhat revealing white tube top with a long flowing cape that comes from the shoulders, along with blue shorts and no shoes. Her feet and loegs are wrapped all the way up to her thighs with a white cloth that shows skin here and there. When she talks, it sounds like multiple people speaking at once. Her body physically weighs a couple tons, although she can mask this simply by maintaining a hover slightly above whatever object she is sitting or standing on. Personality Reiss is a very outgoing and hypersexual individual, using her appearance to get her way when she feels it is necessary. She is highly intelligent and presents herself in a respectable manner when meeting others. She always thinks before doing or saying anything, leaving little room for mistakes. Abilities *Her nails extend to long tallons that can be made longer or wider upon will, including a sword she can produce off of her body and detach. *Her body encases itself into a hard carbon based sheild, making her somewhat indestructable. *Her stomach and chest open up, giving her the ability to swallow things whole via a blast of energy. *She can shape shift into creatures (not humans or human-like creatures). Besides her more attack based abilities, she can control some basics of elements. Biography Short and Sweet. Reiss woke up in a pool of blood completely alone in a deserted building in an even more deserted town. Not knowing anything about herself, she wandered through the night until she stumbled upon a campsite filled with RV's. She called out for help, but her shockingly multi-toned voice scared not only her, but the only people outside at the time to hear her. Reaching out to stop the few people as the fled, Reiss' claws extended and impaled the innocent people, absorbing their life force through her skin. The rush was invigorating, and almost like a drug addiction that drove her crazy. She slaughtered the entire park. Reiss stumbled throughout the region for many days, killing anything she could with glazed eyes and a twisted expression on her otherwise lifeless face. At some point, she managed to find a patch of forest hidden from any city where she crashed from her high. Reiss was woken almost an entire week later by an odd looking winged animal who kept nudging her head. In fear, she stood up ready to strike, but the creature touched her forehead with his horn, pulsing her with magic that reveiled the 10 minutes prior to her first time waking up. With a new realization, she rode off on this creature. Category:Characters Category:Bisc